YOU
by miichan mch
Summary: Tetsuya terlalu sibuk mencari hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang selama ini telah menanti.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning :**

 **Shounen ai**

 **AU**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya . Tetsuya masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan segelas susu Vanilla yang setia menemaninya untuk mengerjakan naskah novel terbarunya . Beruntung dia tidak sedang di kejar _deadline_.

Sebersit rasa penasaran datang menghampiri, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membukanya , namun karena rasa ingin tahu sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepala, akhirnya Tetsuya mengesampingkan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk berseluncur di dunia Maya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tetsuya memilih menghilang mengasingkan diri demi melindungi hatinya kenangan masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Jika sudah begini Tetsuya menyesali keputusannya untuk menelusuri akun media sosial teman-temannya sewaktu masih SMA, banyak foto pernikahan dan bahkan ada foto keluarga bahagia dengan anak mereka yang masih balita dan sedang lucu-lucunya. Tetsuya jadi sedih sendiri , sampai sekarang jangankan untuk menikah sekedar teman kencan pun tidak punya.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna."

Suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan sejenak atensinya pada akun media sosial.

Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas ." Akashi-kun, kau berisik. Lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini ?"

Akashi dan Kuroko memang sudah saling mengenal sebenarnya sejak masih berada satu tim di Teiko, tapi hubungan mereka tidak sedekat sekarang . Hubungan mereka sempat renggang karena perubahan Akashi namun setelah Seirin mengalahkan Rakuzan Akashi kembali sadar dan mereka menjadi dekat setelah pesta ulang Tahun Tetsuya . Dari sekian banyak teman sekolahnya , hanya Akashi yang sampai saat ini masih menemuinya. Bisa dibilang mereka kini menjadi sahabat. Maka tak perlu heran jika Akashi bisa kapanpun masuk ke Apartemen Tetsuya karena sudah di beri tahu kodenya.

"Aku bosan , dirumah tidak ada orang."

"Salah siapa punya rumah sebesar itu, padahal kau hanya sendirian."

"Itu rumah masa depanku dengan keluargaku nanti ."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi sampai sekarang belum punya pacar."

"Memang kau punya ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tetsuya kemudian menunjukkan foto empat orang laki-laki berparas tampan bersama anak-anak mereka. "Bahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun mereka sudah punya anak."

"Memang kenapa , kau mau ?"

"Mau apa ?" Tanya Tetsuya langsung menyela .

Akashi menunjuk layar. "Kita bisa foto berdua dan ajak adikmu itu lalu beri tulisan 'Keluarga Bahagia.'

"Tidak mau. Kalau mau gila, gila sendirian jangan mengajakku."

Akashi tidak menjawab hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Tetsuya . Usianya sudah hampir kepala tiga tapi tingkahnya seperti masih remaja. Orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira jika dia masih sekolah .

"Akashi-kun, apa besok kau bisa menemaniku ?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi.

"Ke mana ?"

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah ."

"Memang siapa yang ulang tahun ?"

"Akashi-kun, di usia kita yang sekarang sudah bukan jamannya mencari hadiah ulang tahun, sekarang ini kita membeli hadiah untuk pernikahan dan orang yang baru saja punya anak."

"Oh," Gumam Akashi sambil menganggukkan kepala. " lalu kapan kau yang gantian di beri hadiah, aku kan juga ingin memberi hadiah pernikahan untukmu." Jawabnya dengan nada jahil. Membuat Tetsuya kesal .

"Aku punya cermin yang cukup besar untukmu berkaca , Akashi-kun."

Tak merasa tersinggung, Akashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hingga memegangi perutnya. Membuat Tetsuya semakin berkedut kesal.

"Dengar, Tetsuya aku masih muda, aku baru berumur 28 tahun."

Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak suka langsung menyingkirkan tangan Akashi .

"Umur kita sama kalau kau lupa."

Tetsuya mengingatkan tentang umur mereka. Meskipun Akashi lahir empat puluh dua hari lebih cepat.

"Kalau kau takut jadi 'Perjaka ' tua, aku bisa menikahimu"

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu sampai harus menikah denganmu. "

"Lagipula itu kenyataan."

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. "

Ucap Tetsuya. Tangannya bersidekap di depan Akashi. Tetsuya benar-benar marah kali ini walaupun jika dilihat sekilas wajahnya sama saja. Tapi dia kesal dengan Akashi yang seenaknya mengejeknya. Perkataan adalah doa yang bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun jarang bergaul begini Tetsuya masih laku kalau mau mengeluarkan sedikit saja aura Ke ukeannya.

Sementara Akashi masih duduk santai di atas sofa, tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasi Tetsuya. Dia malah seperti seorang istri yang merindukan belaian suami.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin tidur disini."

"Seingatku ranjangmu lebih luas dari punyaku."

"Ranjang luas tapi hanya sendiri apa enaknya, ? Kau mau menempatinya ?"

" _Ignitepass Kai"_

Akashi sukses Terjungkal ke belakang sofa.

"Aw, sakit, bagaimana kalau aku mati ? "

Ucap Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang merasakan sakit. Ada kalanya _emperor eyes_ nya tidak bisa memprediksi serangan Tetsuya.

"Maka aku akan menjadi sampul utama di surat kabar dengan judul "Wajah pembunuh pewaris _Akashi_ _Corp_." Jawab Tetsuya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

"Hey kau mau ke mana ?"

Tidak ada jawaban Tetsuya semakin menjauh meninggalkan teman berkepala merahnya yang masih kesakiran, biarkan saja itu hukuman karena membuatnya kesal. Sedangkan Akashi memilih bangun untuk mengejar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya !"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau masih marah.?"

Tanya Akashi pada Tetsuya. Sudah cukup lama mereka berdua berjalan kaki menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai dan penuh gemerlap lampu warna-warni. Tetsuya tidak mau di ajak naik mobil karena masih merasa kesal dengan Akashi .

"Tetsuya...?"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku ?"

Akashi lega , akhirnya Tetsuya mau mengeluarkan suara juga.

"Bukankah kau memintaku menemanimu membeli hadiah ?"

"Tidak jadi ."

"Jangan bercanda ."

"Aku tidak bercanda , Akashi-kun pulang saja, aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti di goda preman ?"

"Kau takut tersaingi olehku ? Memang kau saja yang tebar pesona ? Aku juga bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik "

Pemikiran konyol . Dia sendiri yang cantik tapi tidak mau mengakui. Sudahlah untuk urusan merayu wanita sebaiknya menyerah saja. Ingin Akashi bilang begitu tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya kembali marah padanya . Terlalu sibuk berdebat Akashi sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya . Akashi baru sadar setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu.

"Tetsuya."

"Hm.?"

"Ini apartemenmu."

"Memang."

"Tadi kau bilang ingin pergi membeli hadiah , tapi sekarang kita kembali ke sini, maumu apa sebenarnya ?"

"Dompetku ketinggalan."

Jika saja orang itu bukan Tetsuya pasti Akashi sudah menghabisinya dengan serangan gunting kesayangan.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkan ku , Tetsuya."

"Akashi -kun. Aku masih marah."

Menghembuskan nafas lelah Akashi memilih mengalah.

"Baik-baik aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Ucap Akashi sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya namun dengan cepat Tetsuya melepaskan .

"Aku malas. Akashi-kun pulang saja."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau maafkan. Bagaimana kalau mampir beli Vanilla Milkshake."

"Kau pikir aku gampang di beri sogokan ?"

"Dua gelas premium ?"

"Dengan kue Vanilla."

"Baiklah."

"Belikan hadiahnya juga." Lanjut Tetsuya dengan bibir masih cemberut imut.

"Asal kau memafkanku."

"Kalau aku meminta rumahmu kau berikan juga ?"

"Boleh asal kau mau menjadi istriku."

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kau segera cari pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Bicaramu seperti laki-laki yang kurang perhatian ."

"Memang. Makanya aku ingin kau memperhatikanku."

Tetsuya mendelik kesal. Dari tadi Akashi terus mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal demi meledeknya .

Bukan keinginan Tetsuya juga untuk memiliki status single. Bukan juga karena Trauma masalalu. Dia sudah merelakan mantan kekasihnya itu bersama orang lain. Dia sadar itu adalah hal terbaik untuk keduanya . Meski dia belum tahu jawaban atas peristiwa itu. Untuknya mungkin berkat perpisahan mereka adalah dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya hingga menjadi istri sampai punya anak yang lucu. Sedangkan Tetsuya sampai sekarang masih betah sendiri sambil menunggu Tuhan menjawab doanya agar di beri pendamping hidup yang terbaik .

Sesampainya di mall Tetsuya jadi bingung sendiri mengenai hadiah yang ingin dia berikan. Hadiah macam apa yang sekiranya dapat berkesan namun bisa berguna . Selain seperangkat alat makan dan minum ataupun pernak-pernik kamar tidur . Tidak mungkin dia memberikan obat kuat atau pakaian dalam . Membayangkan saja Tetsuya sudah merinding.

"Kita sudah mengelilingi tempat ini tapi kau tidak membeli apa -apa."

"Aku masih bingung, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu temani aku beli perlengkapan untuk rumahku."

"Baiklah."

Sambil menunggu ide hadiah yang tepat untuk pernikahan temannya besok Tetsuya memutuskan menemani Akashi memilih _furniture_ untuk mengisi rumahnya.

" Menurutmu Kursi yang bagus untuk ruang makan itu seperti apa ?"

"Kau bisa memilih warna meja dengan warna putih dan meja berwarna coklat untuk memberi kesan hangat. "

"Hm, ide yang bagus."

Rumah Seijuurou tidaklah sebesar Mansion tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran rumah biasa. Sejak awal membangunnya dia selalu meminta pendapat Tetsuya mulai dari desain sampai ke isinya. Padahal bukan hal sulit untuk orang seperti Akashi untuk menyewa jasa arsitek . Tetsuya memang tidak bisa menebak isi kepala pria itu.

Mereka berdua memilih barang-barang seperti sepasang pengantin baru . Begitu teringat Tetsuya seperti merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Apalagi ketika mengingat percakapan tentang Akashi yang mengatakan akan menikahinya. Tetsuya menggeleng cepat guna mengusir pemikiran tidak masuk akal yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala ? Seperti orang gila."

Mendengar kalimat itu si biru muda merengut sebal. Yang benar saja jika dia bisa jatuh pada makhluk menyebalkan seperti Akashi.

"Kau yang gila. Aku tidak." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Ya, aku memang sedang tergila-gila."

"Kau punya pacar ?"

Tanya Tetsuya , entah kenapa ada rasa tidak enak di hatinya .

"Tidak."

Jawaban Akashi membuat Tetsuya lega. Kalau Akashi punya pacar dia bisa kesepian karena tidak ada teman senasib seperjuangan.

"Besok temani aku ya."

"Temani menghabiskan sisa umurmu, Baiklah aku mau."

Tetsuya memilih mengabaikan omongan aneh Akashi . Entahlah, sejak mereka menjadi sahabat tingkah Akashi berubah menjadi suka menggodanya .

"Bukan itu, temani aku datang ke pernikahan Hyuga-Senpai. "

"Memangnya harus ?"

"Ayolah , Kita kan teman.". Pinta Tetsuya sambil menarik -narik ujung baju Akashi.

"Apa kau tega membiarkanku datang sendirian dan ditanyai kenapa tidak bawa pasangan ?"

"Memang dengan mengajakku ada bedanya ?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak pergi sendirian, ayolah Akashi-kun."

Kali ini Tetsuya mengeluarkan jurus mata berkaca-kaca . Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Tetsuya, jangan pernah tunjukkan Tatapan seperti itu di depan orang lain."

"Memang kenapa ?"

Tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan . Atau kalau tidak.."

Perkataan Akashi menggantung begitu saja di udara.

"Kalau tidak kenapa Akashi-kun. ?"

"Kalau tidak aku tidak mau lagi mentraktirmu Vanilla Milkshake lagi. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pria berambut merah itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Tetsuya.

"Itu tidak adil."

Tetsuya pun menyusul Akashi dengan wajah cemberut dan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun Akhirnya tiba. Setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa Akhirnya Tetsuya memberanikan diri datang ke pernikahan salah satu seniornya di SMA. Karena yang bersangkutan memang cukup dekat dengan Tetsuya mengingat mereka adalah Kapten tim basketnya Hyuga Junpei yang akan menikah dengan Aida Riko yang juga pelatih tim mereka saat di Seirin.

Diliriknya laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya . Akashi Seijuurou terlihat tampak gagah dengan setelan jas formal. Surai merahnya di beri gel mahal dan di tata kebelakang. Membuatnya tampak seperti pria mapan pada umumnya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang membuatnya tampak manis.

"Kenapa Tanganmu dingin sekali ?"

Ucap Akashi saat merasakan tangan putih itu seperti menjadi es.

"Aku hanya takut."

"Takut bertemu mantan pacarmu ?.

"Bukan itu !" Sanggahnya dengan segera. "Aku hanya takut di pandang rendah."

Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada sedihnya . Jika dipikir-pikir diantara mereka hanya Tetsuya yang belum menikah .

Akashi memegang Tangan Tetsuya . Membantunya agar menjadi lebih tenang .

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, ada aku bersamamu. Seharusnya kau bangga karena kau datang bersamaku.

"Berhentilah bercanda Akashi-kun."

"Itu kenyataan kan."

Tetsuya merotasi bola matanya dengan malas.

Suasana pesta tampak begitu ramai. Tamu bukan hanya berasal dari Seirin tapi juga ada anggota yang pernah menjadi lawan di kejuaraan . Meskipun di dalam lapangan mereka musuh tetapi jika pertandingan selesai mereka adalah kawan yang harus saling mendukung .

Tibalah saat Tetsuya memberikan ucapan kepada kedua mempelai di pelaminan .

"Selamat ya Senpai." Ucap Tetsuya saat menjabat tangan Riko.

"Terima kasih ya , Kuroko -kun."

"Kami harap kalian juga segera menyusul kami." Kali ini Hyuga lah yang mengucapkan harapannya.

"Tentu Saja ."

Bukan Tetsuya yang menjawab Tapi Akashi yang mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Membuat alisnya mengernyit heran.

Setelah memberi salam dan menyerahkan hadiah yang Tetsuya tidak tahu apa isinya karena setelah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan Tetsuya tetap tidak bisa menentukan hadiah yang akan di berikan , akhirnya dia menyerahkan keputusan kepada Akashi. Tetsuya berharap Akashi tidak memberikan hadiah yang aneh . Tetsuya ingin pergi menuju meja makan karena ingin mengambil kue Vanilla . Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang memanggil.

"Akashi, menghilang ke mana saja kau ?"

Ternyata mereka adalah teman-teman Akashi dari Rakuzan. Tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya di dekat Akashi. Mereka larut dalam reuni dadakan melupakan Tetsuya. Nasib malang karena memiliki keberadaan tipis.

Daripada menahan kesal karena tidak dianggap Tetsuya memilih pergi untuk mengambil kuenya.

Mungkin sepotong atau mungkin dua potong kue Vanilla bisa sedikit memperbaiki moodnya karena diabaikan Akashi. Percuma membawa teman kalau ternyata dia malah bersenang-senang sendirian. Umpatnya dalam hati saat melihat Akashi dikelilingi banyak orang, bahkan terlihat beberapa gadis. Memang sejak dulu Akashi adalah siswa populer dan selalu mendapat perhatian tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi kenapa pria sempurna seperti Akashi masih mau dekat-dekat dengannya itu sungguh masih misteri bagi Tetsuya.

"Kuroko lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mau mengabulkan doa Tetsuya . Disaat moodnya sedang buruk seperti ini kenapa harus bertemu dengan mereka.? Mantan Kekasihnya datang bersama pasangannya . Orang yang di masa lalu meninggalkan cerita buruk dalam kehidupan Tetsuya .

"Kabarku baik Kagami-kun. "

Ucap Tetsuya datar. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada gadis kecil berambut pirang yang ada dalam gendongan.

"Anakmu sangat manis."

Tetsuya mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"Terima-kasih."

Ucap wanita yang tak lain adalah istri Kagami .

"Kuroko, maaf aku pernah menyakitimu ." Terdapat nada penyesalan dalam kalimat yang Kagami ucapkan .

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masalalu tidak perlu diambil pusing."

Tak ada kemarahan atau dendam, perasaannya murni sebatas antar teman lama. Baginya cerita Meraka hanyalah bagian dari romansa masa remaja. Meskipun Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa dia belum punya kekasih lagi setelah berpisah dengan Kagami. Dia sebenarnya tidak menutup pintu hati tapi kesibukan lah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu luang walau hanya untuk ikut kencan buta. Ditambah dengan keberadaan Akashi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini dengan siapa Kuroko ?" Tanya Kagami yang heran karena Tetsuya sejak tadi terlihat sendirian .

"Aku dengan .." Tetsuya kebingungan mencari keberadaan Akashi.

"Dia datang bersamaku "

Suara Bariton tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan Tangan yang menarik pinggang ramping mendekat.

"Akashi-kun ?"

Ucap Tetsuya dengan keterjutannya karena Akashi tiba-tiba datang. Dan juga kenapa Akashi menarik pinggangnya ?

Sementara itu Kagami juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kuroko.

"Kau datang bersama Akashi ?"

"Memang tidak boleh? Kami masih ada urusan jadi sampai jumpa."

Akashi kemudian pergi dengan menyeret Tetsuya keluar tempat pesta.

"Kenapa pergi kita kan baru sampai ?"

"Aku bosan ."

"Ku lihat kau menikmati waktu bersama para fansmu."

"Kau cemburu ?"

"Tidak ."

Jawab Tetsuya dengan singkat. Dan memilih berlalu menuju mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Tetsuya memilih melihat pemandangan malam kota. Teringat dengan teman-teman yang dia temui . Mereka terlihat bahagia bersama keluarga dan anak mereka. Membayangkan hal itu kedua matanya seperti memanas.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali."

"Diam kau."

Tetsuya menjawab Ketus.

"Masih memikirkan Kagami ? Apa yang kau sukai dari dia ? Sudah jelas jauh lebih baik aku dari segi apapun."

"Akashi-kun, jangan asal bicara ya. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi dengan Kagami-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung ?"

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku hanya berfikir apa salahku sehingga _Kamisama_ belum mengabulkan doaku."

Kedua mata beda warna itu melirik Tetsuya sekilas.

"Memang apa harapanmu ?"

"Dipertemukan dengan pendamping hidup yang menerimaku apa adanya."

Hanya sebuah doa sederhana tapi sudah sekali terkabulnya. Padahal Tetsuya selalu berbuat baik . Dia juga tidak pernah berdekatan dengan hal yang menyebabkan dosa. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang jodohnya belum datang juga ?

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

"Kapan ?" Tampak emosi menyelimuti wajahnya. " Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali tapi tidak ada yang mendekatiku , aku juga ingin bermain dengan anakku , aku ingin punya keluarga yang bahagia Akashi-kun ."

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi ya setidaknya sampai ayahku pulang dari New York."

"Aw, " Akashi merasakan pukulan mengenai lengan kirinya. Biar begitu tenaganya cukup kuat untuk menyakiti Akashi. "Kenapa sekarang kau suka sekali memukulku ?!"

"Habisnya kau selalu meledekku, kau tidak pernah serius saat mendengarkan ceritaku. "

"Siapa yang meledekmu ? Aku selalu sabar mendengarkan semua keluhan yang sama hampir setiap hari."

"Kalau kau temanku seharusnya membantuku."

Mobil ditepikan kemudian mesin di matikan. Akashi mencengkram kedua bahu Tetsuya .

"Dengar, ! bukan salahmu jika sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri. _Kamisama_ pasti memiliki rencana paling indah untukmu. Masalah jodohmu itu dia akan datang padamu Minggu depan . Di Kyoto. Aku akan membawamu padanya."

Melihat Akashi yang serius seperti itu Tetsuya memilih diam. Sebenarnya masih ingin membantah tapi Akashi yang marah itu menyeramkan dan dia bisa sangat Takut.

"Turunlah."

"Kau membuangku di tengah jalan.?" Ujar Tetsuya dengan sedih , dia tak menyangka Akashi akan benar-benar marah.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Oh."

Tetsuya baru sadar jika mereka telah sampai di Apartemen . Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman Tetsuya langsung turun dari mobil berwarna merah itu.

"Terima Kasih Akashi-kun."

"Ingat, Hari Minggu pekan depan aku akan membawamu ke Kyoto."

'Jadi dia serius ?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Dia pikir Akashi hanya asal bicara karena lelah mendengar semua keluhannya . Tetsuya pun berjalan masuk menuju apartemennya .

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Akashi dan Tetsuya bersiap melakukan perjalanan ke Kyoto. Hitung-hitung sekalian refreshing untuk menyegarkan pikiran yang lelah karena pekerjaan begitu pikir Tetsuya . Mereka menggunakan kereta _shinkasen_ untuk menghemat waktu.

"Akashi-kun apa kau akan mengenalkan ku pada Temanmu ?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Tapi meski dibilang begitu Tetsuya tetap tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya .

"Kira-kira dia orang yang seperti apa ?"

Akashi menutup buku yang dibacanya untuk melihat teman biru mudanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?"

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya .

Akashi memasang mode berfikir jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit dagu.

"Dia orang yang sangat tampan dan tentu saja mapan. Dia sangat pandai dalam hal apapun. Bisa di bilang dia adalah pasangan impian semua orang."

Mata bulat itu sempat melebar kemudian mengerjap dengan antusias.

"Benarkah itu Akashi-kun.?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah bohong."

Wajah Tetsuya sedikit memerah membayangkan orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan Akashi karena tidak pernah membantunya. Ternyata Akashi memang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Tetsuya tak menyadari seringai penuh arti dari orang di hadapannya.

Setelah memakan waktu selama tiga jam, Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota Tujuan. Begitu keluar dari stasiun mereka telah ditunggu oleh sopir yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat pertemuan.

"Kita akan langsung bertemu dengannya ?"

"Hm, karena dia tahu kalau Tetsuya sudah ingin segera menikah."

"Apa ?! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Tetsuya gelagapan dengan wajah merah dia takut jika di orang itu menganggap dirinya terlalu agresif.

"Kenapa tidak ? Justru dengan begitu tidak ada alasan untuk menunda lagi."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tetsuya merasa tidak asing dengan bangunan yang dia lihat .

"Tunggu, ini kan rumahku."

"Ayo turun."

"Akashi-kun jangan bercanda ."

Rasanya Tetsuya menyesal sempat memuji Akashi walau dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tahu Akashi tidak pernah serius membantunya .

"Cepatlah mereka bisa mati bosan karena menunggu ."

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Tetsuya . Membuatnya semakin kesal .

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat kedua orang tua Tetsuya dan ayah Akashi berkumpul. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian formal seperti berada di acara resmi . Saat Tetsuya menoleh disampingnya Akashi sudah berlutut dengan membawa kotak cincin yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya maukah kau menikah denganku ?"

Seketika Tetsuya lupa caranya bernafas. Dihadapannya Akashi Seijuurou orang yang selama ini mengganggunya orang yang selalu menertawakan dirinya karena selalu mengeluh tidak mendapatkan pasangan sedang melamarnya. Bolehkah dia pingsan sekarang ?

"Tetsuya.. ?"

Lama tak di beri jawaban Akashi memberanikan diri untuk bicara . Tetsuya daritadi hanya diam seperti patung. Seolah nyawanya sedang pergi keluar dari tubuhnya .

"A-Akashi-kun serius ?"

"Kau pikir yang kulakukan selama ini untuk siapa ?"

Tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Tetsuya saat ini. Dia terlalu bahagia bahkan susah untuk sekedar menjawab. Dia langsung memeluk Akashi .

"Bolehkah aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'iya' "

Tetsuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih di benamkan di dada bidang menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

Akashi memasangkan cincin di jari manis Tetsuya terlihat sangat cocok di pakai. Kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Tetsuya membuat anggota keluarga kedua belah pihak heboh karena tindakan berani Seijuurou. Sementara Tetsuya hanya tersipu malu karena tindakan mereka menjadi tontonan.

"Aku mencintaimu , Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintai Seijuurou-kun."

Terkadang jalannya takdir itu terlihat lucu. Tetsuya tidak menyangka ternyata jodoh yang dinantinya ternyata telah berada di hadapannya sejak lama. Selama ini Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

Tetsuya terlalu sibuk mencari sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Akashi yang selama ini menanti .

END

Kesimpulan :

Jodoh akan datang pada waktunya :v

AN :

Saya pengen kasih dialog Aishiteru tapi kok geli sendiri yaa XD

Idenya tiba -tiba datang begitu kalimatnya diambil dari dialog kakak saya dulu suka diledekin temannya karena belom menikah XD cuma bedanya mereka sama-sama cewek :'V

Terima Kasih.


End file.
